The Dream That Changed Everything
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Fem!Joey Joey has a dream and becomes the owner of the Millennium Scale and gets turned into a girl. A spirit tells her about prophecy from long ago where four Hikaris will save the world and Joey one of them. Pairings: JoeyxSeto, YamixYugi, YamiBakuraxRyou, DukexTristan
1. The Dream That Changed Everything

**Hey guys so this is my rewrite of my story 'The Dream That Changes Everything' (I know I'm using the same title so what?) Hoepfully i got rid of my old plot holes and grammar mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think and tell you friends!**

All Joey could see was darkness. "Hello? Anybody there? Where am I?" Joey called out into the darkness.

"Hello Joey." A strangely familiar voice whispered in return. The voice came from no specific place but from all around him which scared him slightly. "Do not be frightened. My name is Juno, and I am one of your past selves. There is much to explain, but I have very little time to tell all that you must know. But first I must warn you of the danger to come." The voice began to fade at the end of the sentence.

"What do ya mean? What danger? What do ya mean 'past self'?" Joey called out.

The voice laughed lightly before replying "Always asking questions. We are very much alike. But to answer one of your questions; I have come to warn you about what will happen when you awaken from this dream. When you awaken you will notice two very important things. The first is there will be an object floating above your head most likely glowing. Don't panic when you see it. It is the Millennium Scale. This Scale will make your life very dangerous and you must not let your friends know that you are the one who owns it. Do whatever you can to make sure they don't suspect you're the true holder. If they are to figure out that you are the keeper of the Scales things will get…. Confusing to say the least. And that gets me to what I also want to warn you about when you awaken….." The voice faded completely and the darkness surrounding Joey began to turn into a very, very bright white.

"Hey what else did ya' wanna tell me about? Hey wait ya stupid ghost!" Joey called out but he woke up before Juno could answer.

Joey sat up in bed gasping. As his breathing and heart rate began to go back to normal, he reflected upon his very strange dream. He was used to hearing about Yugi's and Ryou's weird dreams, but you could expect them to have weird dreams since they were keepers of thousands of years old relics from Egypt and both of theses items held ancient spirits. So yeah, you could expect a level of weirdness from their dreams. Joey's not so much.

He kept his eyes closed and sighed, "Joey it's just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything except that you need to see a shrink. Wait- what's wrong with my voice?"

What he heard when he began speaking worried him. His voice, his speech pattern, everything about his voice had changed completely. His voice was much higher than it had been yesterday when he'd gone to sleep. And his Brooklyn accent had completely vanished and now his voice sounded British, sorta like Ryou's. He shook his head and told himself that he was still half-asleep, so he must be mistaken.

He opened his eyes and what he saw made him rethink his earlier statement about it just being a dream. Above his head floating was a glowing Millennium Scale, just like the ghost voice had said. _Well, shiznit._

Joey stood up careful not to hit his head on the Scale. When he was on his feet, he grabbed the scale from the air and watched as the glowing stopped and the scale shrank to a quarter of its original size, and Joey saw the scales looked like they were attached to a choker, like the type of necklaces he'd seen Tea wear from time to time. He sighed and put the scales on his bedside table. He'd figure out what to do once he'd showered and cleared his head

When he got to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and let off a very girly shriek. What he saw staring back at him was enough for him faint, but thankfully he didn't, yet.

Standing in his bathroom staring back at him through the mirror was a girl that looked like him.

She had voluminous golden hair, a thin curvy figure, long slender legs, and amber-colored eyes with hints of emerald in them. He turned around to see if anyone else was in the bathroom until he realized that the girl that was in the mirror was _him._ He gulped and looked down and saw that he-she was right.

HE was now a SHE. Joey started to panic her eyes growing big and somewhat tear-filled.

Why couldn't her life for at least a while be normal?! Yugi had only just gotten over his depression over the Pharaoh passing over to the afterlife, and now this happens?! Joey punched the wall to stop the tears from growing in her eyes. She needed to stay upright and not fall apart. She needed a plan

"This must have been what that stupid ghost wanted to tell me in the dream. I can't believe this is happening!" She yelled. "Now what am I supposed to do? That stupid ghost or whatever said to not tell anyone, even Yugi and the guys, that I own the Scale! What am I supposed to do?!" _At least I don't live with Dad anymore._ She thought ruefully. _The one upside to the whole disaster._

She had moved out of the apartment that she had shared with her dad at the insistence of her friends, and she'd used some leftover money from Serenity's surgery that Joey had put into an account for emergencies. Joey had never been more thankful for finally giving in to their demands than right now.

She needed to come up with a plan about somehow telling the guys that she was no longer a he and that she had a weird dream of epic proportions. All without telling them about the Scales sitting on her bedside table.

Suddenly, she heard a faint knocking at her door. She stiffened thinking it was the gang. Of course, they would be here to walk with her to school like they do every day. She slowly walked to her door where the person was still knocking. She made no sound as she put her eye up to the peep hole and peered out to see who was knocking on her door. She stiffened even more when she saw who it was.

On the other side of the door there was her mother, the woman who abandoned her as a child leaving her with an abusive alcoholic father, knocking on her door on possibly the worst day ever. Typical, her day could only get worse, couldn't it?

"Joey," Her mother's voice shook her out of her thoughts, "I know you're in there. I already checked your school, and your friends say they haven't seen you since yesterday. Open this door right now. We need to talk about what Juno told you." Joey's eyes widened as she heard what her mother said.

Her mother knew what Juno said which mean she probably knows about the Scale and about her being a… a… a… girl. Joey breathed in a gulp of air mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do and opened the door to look at her mother. There was her mother looking exactly as she did when she had last seen her at Serenity's operation.

"Well don't just stand there. Juno said not to let anyone know about the Scale but since you already appear to know more than you should I'm going to talk to you. But, if you don't get into this apartment in five seconds I'm going to slam the door in your face and never talk with you again." Joey said as she stared into her mother's eyes.

Her mother nodded and walked through the door and into the apartment. Joey closed the door and followed her mother.

When they reached the living room, Joey brushed past the other woman to go to the kitchen. She may be a girl now but that didn't change her appetite or the way her mother had treated her as a child. So why should she act differently on either front?

"So mother what has made you come to your disgraceful son's- wait make that daughter's humble abode? It couldn't be because you missed me and wanted to have a mother to daughter talk with me." Joey turned around to look at the woman who gave birth to her and then ditched her with an abusive father.

Her mother appeared to be shocked at her tone of voice but she said "I came because Juno also came to me in a dream, as I know she did to you. She wanted me to tell you everything that she has told me about. I had hoped that this day would never come, though." Her mother's eyes widened when she realized that she might have said a very dangerous thing. She was right.

Joey's eyes hardened as she stared at her mother, and she scoffed saying "Of course you don't! The screw up son, well now daughter, that was in a gang and almost caused your precious Serenity to stay blind forever by being late to her operation, even though I paid for the operation! No why would you want to breathe the same air as me let alone talk to me! Well news flash _Mom!"_

Her mother flinched from the way Joey called her mom.

"I don't want to talk to you either! And the only reason you aren't still outside is because you may know information I need, and after this little talk you are going to leave and guess what you are never going to see me again because I'm going to be leaving! I can't see my friends because Juno told me that I would cause more danger or something and now I have to move out of this apartment and change my name because no girl has the name Joey! So either you tell me what you came to tell me or leave!" Joey walked out of her kitchen her hunger now gone instead being replaced by anger and sat on the couch in her small living room.

"Joey, I realize that what I said may have sounded like I never wanted to talk to you, but it actually means that what Juno has told me is that since you have changed back into a girl your life will be very dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt Joey! You're still my child, and I worry for your safety!" Her mother threw her arms around Joey and started crying. Joey sat stone still. She was still going over what her mother had just said. When her mother stopped crying, Joey pushed her away ignoring the hurt look sent at her.

"Mom," Joey was giving her a don't-you-dare-lie-to-me look. "What did you mean when you said that I've changed back into a girl?"

Her mother gulped audibly and said in a very shaking voice "That's part of what I was going to tell you."

Joey gave her a motion to keep going with her story. "When you were born, you were born a girl, but after you were born Juno appeared to me in a dream and said that to keep you safe she had turned you into a boy. She said that your destiny was a very dangerous one and that if you were revealed as the keeper of the Millennium Scale before you were ready to face this destiny so she changed you into a boy and hid the Millennium Scale far away so that it sense you and go to you. Soon after this I had Serenity and I just couldn't be with your father anymore. Juno knew of my plans and told me to bring you along with Serenity and I."

"I didn't want to. I at that time blamed you because before you were born your father was a nice man, but when you were born that all changed and I blamed you so I left you with him. Juno didn't like that and she told me that Serenity was going to be blind and the only way to save her eyesight was the operation. When you got the money for the operation she tried to convince me that meant you didn't do anything. I didn't listen to her I just saw it as a showing of guilt and blamed you more. Then you didn't show up to the operation and I got angry. Then when you did the sorrow in your voice showed me that you really didn't do it. But, I didn't take you away from your father because now Juno was showing me visions of your destiny and I….. I couldn't take the thought of what was happening and I saw that you no longer needed me."

"When you were a child you needed me, and I ruined any chance of you needing me after that when I abandoned you. You had your friends to help back you up, and they were so closely intertwined in your destiny that if I were to remove you it would have shattered everything else that was to happen. You needed to bond with the others of the spell. The other hikari's needed to know that you would be by their side during this battle because you are the main player here. You have the strongest powers of them all. Juno has told me this much. She refuses to tell me more because I abandoned you. I hope you can forgive me Joey." Her mother gave her an apologizing look.

"Mom I can't pretend that you didn't do what you did. It happened end of story. You left me with him, and you blamed me for what appears to be everything that's happened to our family. But if you didn't leave me with him I wouldn't have met anyone I know now, but I also wouldn't have gotten into a gang. Everything would have been different if you hadn't been so petty. But, I forgive you mom. You did what you thought you had to do even though it was completely wrong and now you are apologizing. Many people don't have the amount of strength it takes to do that, so I forgive you for." Her mother tackled her in a hug and Joey hugged her back briefly before gently pushing her away and saying

"Now mom what am I supposed to do? I can't let my friends know I have the Scale, but they'll be coming here to check on me since I missed school and I'm going to be missing school for the rest of my life as Joey Wheeler cause I can't go anymore. But I have to go to school so I can graduate and go to college. So mom what am I supposed to do?" She looked at her mother for guidance, and Joey's mother fully realized what she had ruined for herself.

"Well Joey you always could go under your real name Juno. I named you Juno before you were turned into a boy where I got you a new birth certificate and named you Joey. You could enroll in school with the name Juno and we can un-enroll Joey Wheeler. I also have a um… a sort of trust fund that you can use that's under the name Juno Wheeler that your grandparents set up and gave me custody of until you were ready that you can live off of if you want. But if you don't want to do that you could move in with Serenity and I. She's always asking when she can see you." Her mother was really trying to help her by offering to let her move in with them, but Joey wasn't ready to deal with her mother 24/7 right now she was still processing all that she had learned.

"Mom thank-you for the offer of moving in with you but I don't think now is the best time. I mean if my dangerous destiny is going to come to pass I don't want either of you hurt if something comes after comes after me. I also can't take the trust-fund it's your money at the moment." She smiled at her mother.

Her mother smiled with shaking her head slowly. "Always loyal and proud. Something I've found to admire about you Joey, but please think of the trust fund as a very late birthday and Christmas gift, okay?" Joey opened her mouth to say no but her mother beat her to it. "You do know Joey that I'm not going to let you say no, right? Before I came here I transfer the ownership of the account to your name so now legally you own it." Her mother smiled at her and Joey laughed.

"You did think of everything before you came here didn't you? Thanks mom." She hugged her mom, and they both walked to her door where her mom told her to call her if she ever needed anything to call her. As Joey walked her out of the apartment and too her car when she promised her she would do so.

Joey walked back to her apartment but as she neared the stairs that lead up to her floor she heard a loud talking come from behind her. She turned around and saw Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea walking into the apartment building's lobby. Her eyes widened in fright; they couldn't see her; she had to get back to her apartment quickly!

She rushed up the stairs until she made it to the top floor, where her apartment was. She sprinted to her door, and just as she managed to get through her door and close it her friends made it to her floor. She chain-locked, dead-bolted, and locked the door handle before leaning against the door. She slid down the door and waited for her friends to knock on her door.


	2. The First Memory

"Hey Joey come one open the door! We got somethin' to tell ya!" Tristan shouted banging on her door.

"Tristan come on, you've been banging on that door for the last fifteen minutes. Maybe we should check the game shop perhaps Joey's there waiting for us." Yugi's quiet voice said to Tristan. Tristan sighed, but Joey could hear his footsteps, along with Ryou's, Tea's, and Yugi's, walk back towards the steps.

Joey stayed where she was though. She didn't feel like moving, she also didn't think she could without breaking down.

Her head leaned up against the door, her eyes closed, and her breathing light slow. To anyone but her it would look as if she was sleeping. Truth be told Joey was really close to falling asleep, but the promise of dreams kept her awake. She didn't want to have another dream where her life would be changed again, but given how much it had changed recently she slightly welcomed another round of changes. Prayed for it a little bit. But, She couldn't go to sleep here she needed to go to bed if she was going to sleep.

She could also think of her game plan for tomorrow and after that on the slow walk from her front door to her bedroom.

She made it to her room with her eyes drooping dangerously. She flopped down onto her bed not bothering to see if she was in pajamas or no just wanting- no needing to just fall asleep and be in a world slightly less crazy than her own right now. Hopefully no dreams weirder than reality would barge in on her peaceful sleep.

As she lay in her bed waiting for sleep, she finalized her plan in her mind. She knew that it wasn't completely fool-proof, but it was the best she could come up.

So here's her plan: She would go to school in the girl's uniform, try to stay under the radar, and again try to figure out why she had been changed from a girl into a boy then back into a girl.

It was all too confusing as to the why everything was happening. She just hoped her dreams would be less crazy than her problems.

And, sadly she was mistaken.

She was in a huge garden filled with beautiful, exotic plants. They were most definitely not Japanese plants. They were too exotic for Domino City.

Behind her she heard a loud rustling followed by some quite random shouts. She turned around but only saw more big green plants blocking her view. Suddenly, a girl burst forth from the plants giving Joey a near heart attack when she saw their similarities. The girl had the same style and color of hair as her. They shared the same height, face, even their dress style was somewhat the same, for the other girl was dressed in a stylish dark blue tunic and slightly faded but still stylish green sort of poofy pants. Something you normally don't see on most girls, it was just too tomboyish. On her head was black sort of old-fashioned captain's hat.

The only difference, that Joey could see, was were Joey had a sort of copper/hazel, with a new tinge of green now that she was a girl, this girl had red ruby-like eyes with bits of gold mixed in giving the girl an exotic look.

Behind the girl chasing her was a bunch of guys in what looked like white linen skirts with a man leading them, Joey couldn't really make out his face because his face was turned away, with only a turban thing and some poofy pants, like the girl's but his were purple.

"Stop thief!" the turban dude shouted. The girl laughed loudly at the man but kept running, ignoring his command. Joey followed the party to see what was going to happen.

The girl made it all the way to a very high wall at the edge of the garden and began to climb up it with a surprising amount of grace and speed. But the turban dude said some sort of weird spell, that Joey couldn't understand but it sounded like Ancient Egyptian, as the girl was half way up the wall and suddenly the girl was surrounded by a black sort of mist. The dark mist pulled the girl to the ground with her kicking and screaming.

"Let me go you big brute! Turn off your hocus pocus! I didn't steal anything! This was a shortcut back to my ship!" The girl screamed at the turban dude once she was on the ground. Her hands were being held behind her back by two of the guards as turban dude stood in front of the girl who could have been Joey's twin.

"Yeah right and that interesting little necklace is something you bought at the marketplace?" The turban dude laughed darkly in the girl's face. The girl growled at him and spit in his face. "Ahh! You stupid mutt! How dare you?! I am High Priest Set, cousin of the Pharaoh. So you might find it beneficial for you to respect me." What! Set?! As in Kaiba's past self?! No one ever said anything about their past selves knowing someone who looked like Joey. They do look quite a bit alike; it would have had to been kept from her or something.

The group of guards, Set, and the girl walked towards a large stone building that had even more guards around it. The building had large stone pillars at the front with hieroglyphic writing on them. Through the pillars Joey could see what looked like an Egyptian version of a throne room. A beautiful throne sat on a raised platform with five steps leading to the throne itself.

"I'm telling all of you I haven't done anything wrong! The necklace is mine! It was given to me by someone I met in the marketplace! The only reason I was here was because I was just taking a shortcut to get supplies for my ship!" The girl struggled to get out the guards' grasp, but Set conjured up more black mist to hold her. But something was wrong with this mist. It was a darker shade of black and the way it moved made it seem as if it was angry. The second the mist touched the girl she started screaming in pain.

"What the-! This better not be some sort of joke!" One of the guards growled. The girl screamed again in pain before keeling over. She started sobbing and saying incoherent words.

The only words that Joey could make out were quite incoherent themselves. She kept saying "Not Again." In between her sobs and other words.

"Set! What is going on? What have you done?" A figure around Set's height, but only a tad shorter, raced up to them. Joey gasped when she recognized who it was. It was Yami, the spirit of the puzzle, but when he back was a Pharaoh in Ancient Times of long ago.

"Oh don't know Atem! I summoned the mist to contain her! I had done it only a minute ago to drag her down from the wall and she was fine! Now she just started screaming bloody murder!" Set defended as Atem began to disperse the mist.

"Oh dear! I've seen this before. You were angry when you summoned this mist weren't you?" Atem was giving Set a sort of pitying yet patronizing look. Set growled at the look but nodded his head in confirmation that he had been. The mist had almost completely disappeared by then thanks to Atem.

"I was angry, yes. She had spit in my face, and she had tried to get away. Also she kept lying about how she got that piece of jewelry." Set pointed angrily to the gold necklace with rubies on it that hung around the now unconscious girl's neck.

"Set, that piece of jewelry was something I gave her. I met her at the marketplace this morning, and she saved me from a petty thief. I was grateful for her service, so I gave the necklace to her as a reward. She was in a hurry so I also gave her permission to cut through the gardens, so she could get to her ship quickly. I had hoped the necklace would allow her to get through the guards without a problem, but it appears that I was mistaken in thinking that." Atem lifted the girl up into his arms and made his way towards the throne room.

"Atem… I still don't understand something." Set had followed Atem into the throne room. Atem set Joey down on the steps of the dais where the throne sat.

"Hmm? What where am I?" The girl had woken just after Atem had set her down. "Atem? Where am I?"

"Hello Juno. I hope you are okay. Set didn't mean to cause your pain." Atem gave Set a look that said he better be sorry.

Wait! JUNO?! As in Joey's past self Juno? She did look like Joey, so it wasn't that farfetched. But why was Juno meeting Atem and Set? Joey had been with Yugi, after Atem's passing, to the exhibit at the museum that had basically everything about Atem, the Nameless Pharaoh, and Set, his cousin and high priest, and there was nothing about these two meeting a ruby eyed foreigner.

"What happened to me Atem? I remember getting caught by your Set person that you told me about and then everything just goes black." Juno looked between Atem and Set. She gave Set an apprehensive look while she gave Atem a friendly smile that made her ruby eyes sparkle with friendship.

"Well Juno, we really don't know. The spell Set cast to stop you from struggling wasn't supposed to do what it did. I've only seen that reaction to the spell once and the person who the spell was cast upon was a small blonde haired English girl who was visiting the palace. But, that girl as far as I know is in Rome. I am sorry for the pain you were in Juno."

"Well," Juno stood up. "Thank you, Atem, to have helped me when I was screaming bloody murder on the ground thanks to your cousin, but I have to get going. My ship needs the supplies I went out to get and they should be at the ship by now. Good-bye Atem! I must be off!" Before Juno could walk away though Set grabbed her arm.

"Either you let go of my arm Set, or I will forcibly have to remove it myself. And you would not want that at all." Set let go of Juno's arm, but he still blocked her from leaving the throne room.

"I think that it's in everyone's best interest that you stay at the palace for the next few days. We could send a messenger to tell your ship that there's been a delay." Set's tone of voice said clear as day that there was no way that she was going to get out of the palace for more than a few days, if that.

Juno sighed and said "Fine." Then everything went black, and Joey woke up.

Joey sat up in her bed gasping in fresh gulps of air. That dream had really confused her. Why would Juno show her that scene? If it was Juno that had shown her that scene then what significance did it have? Why was Atem in it? Why importance was Set in the dream and now? Her head was starting to extremely hurt from the unanswered questions that were starting to crowd up her head.

She looked at her bedside table to see what time it was. It was 5:30 am. She had at least two hours to get to school so she got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom to shower and clear her head.

********* (Time skip to after shower) *********

Joey got dressed in her school uniform and brushed her teeth. She'd debated wearing her old guy's uniform, but thought better of it. She didn't need to draw any unwanted attention, especially on her first day.

After that she looked in the mirror and grabbed an elastic hair thing that Tea or Serenity had left at her place at some time or other. She pulled her hair back in a sporty looking ponytail that she remembered how to do and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She grabbed the Scales on their choker and put it around her neck. The necklace seemed to thrum with energy for a minute before it stopped, and she walked to the front door.

On her way to the door she grabbed an apple and her backpack. She'd use her old binders and things from before until she could go buy new ones. With that done, she walked out the front door. As she made her way down to the street, she started to get panicky over how she was going to deal with everything. She started walking quickly to Domino City High wishing to get the day over quickly. She took a bite out of her apple to calm her nerves as she neared the campus.

She walked onto the campus and rushed straight towards the school's office. Inside the office was only the school secretary, who greeted her nicely when she walked in.

"Hi, my name's Juno Wheeler, and I'm new here, so if it's not too much hassle could I get my schedule?" Joey/Juno greeted nicely to the secretary. "I was hoping that you could give me my schedule I'll be out of your hair." This made the secretary laugh, but none the less begin to print up Joey/Juno's schedule. **(A/N Okay from now I'm going to call Joey/Juno just Joey. OK?)**

As soon as it was printed up Joey was on her way out of the office. Since all of the other lockers were full she had to settle for her old one since Joseph Wheeler had unenrolled here. Plus she was in basically all of her old classes since they were the only classes with an open seat. Well except for her old P.E., but she was transferred to the girl's class instead of the boy's. Also she'd been switched from Auto shop to Ancient Civilizations, typical. The school doesn't want girls in the Auto shop.

As she walked to her homeroom she perused her new schedule, it was basically the same thing so she didn't have much to peruse. But still anything familiar was a good thing right?

So since was perusing her schedule, she wasn't looking where she was walking, so she accidently bumped into another student and both of them landed sprawled on the ground with the person she bumped into landing under her. Her legs on either side of the person pinning them down causing her to blush at the position hoping it wasn't someone she knew very well. This is so embarrassing.

"Watch out!" a very familiar voice growled. Joey froze. She moved her head to look at the face of the person underneath her and almost hit the person underneath her in the face, and right under her, looking as if he was going to murder her and leave her body for dogs to eat, was Seto Kaiba. Man she was dead.


	3. Going to School is a Horrible Experience

Seto Kaiba was not one who took to being without his usual morning coffee quite well. Because if he didn't have the necessary caffeine in his system before he went out into the world and dealt with all that he had to deal with, like being a CEO while still in high school, he might end up ripping someone's throat out. And today was one of the days he_ definitely_ needed his coffee because he had had one weird as can be night. Some stupid dream about being in Ancient Egypt. He scoffed, none of that crap could be real. But, the dream had felt so real like a memory of some sort.

_No,_ Seto shook his head, _I don't believe in any of that stupid reincarnation crap that the geek squad is always rambling about._

To begin his morning, Seto decided to forget the dream and try to find or make, if worst comes to worst, his morning coffee, but the stupid machine was broken and his brother wouldn't let him stop for coffee on the way to school because they were going to be late if they did. So, Seto had to go to school without the vital drink and hopefully nothing bad, or homicidal, would happen.

Sadly Seto Kaiba was mistaken in that one thought. Something did happen that morning that made Seto question why he even went to school today.

He had barely been at his school for five minutes before some dumb blonde knocked into him making him fall. And then the idiotic blonde _fell on top of him_. Why were all the blondes he met, like the mutt, stupid enough to knock into him?

**(A/N Sorry to all the blondes reading this. Not personnel, I'm a blonde too, so hopefully no issues)**

The girl landed not-so gracefully on top of him, pinning him to the ground when she landed, and Seto Kaiba **certainly did not** blush when the blonde landed on him. But granted he almost hit her in the head with his own, so he might overlook her landing on him when he hadn't had his morning coffee. _Might._

"Watch out!" he growled as he saw the blonde hazel eyes widen slightly with a bright blush on her cheeks when she saw who she had just tripped and landed on.

_Good,_ he thought to himself,_ she should be afraid of what could happen to her. I can't have everyone being like the mutt, too stupid for their own good, and trying to mess with him._

He was mistaken though. The girl eyes had not widened in fear and he realized that when she growled back, in almost as threatening tone as his, "Why don't you watch it, you rich brat? You could have easily walked around me but no you had to be a male and continue walking in my path!"

As Seto sat there in almost shock at what she had said, she stood up and brushed herself off and began making her way back down the hall completely ignoring that everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Seto could still see her blush, and he still felt his faint blush on his own cheeks.

Seto growled quietly to himself dispelling the blush. _No one, I repeat no one is able to get away with insulting me. Or for that matter landing on me either._

So, he quickly stood up and walked quite quickly to her, so he could grab her arm and force her to look at him.

"Let me go you pompous brat!" the girl squirmed in his grasp trying to break free and failing. When she realized her efforts were fruitless, she stilled in his grip.

Her blush still colored her cheeks but only just a little bit now. Seto was momentarily taken in by the pretty face and blush of the girl. It didn't help that her eyes were wide like a does now that she had stopped squirming.

"I suggest you stop with the name calling or else something might just happen to you or maybe even your parents' jobs." Seto growled.

"Try it, I dare you. I couldn't care less because my parents don't even work for you, Seto brat Kaiba. Now let me go!" The girl finally managed to wretch her arm from his grasp and walk quite swiftly away leaving a very furious (and caffeine deprived) Seto Kaiba, who vowed to find out who this stupid girl really was. She turned a corner before he could catch up to her, and she seemed to have disappeared after she had rounded the corner.

**(A/N Okay I'm going to be switching to Joey's POV. Did ya'll like seeing Seto's mind for a bit? I might do this a couple more times throughout the story but if nobody likes it I won't continue it. Review if you think it should stay or go. OK?)**

Joey mentally berated herself for snapping at Seto Kaiba. That jerk was probably already trying to figure her out. _And most likely succeeding._ Plus she was supposed to be trying to remain invisible, or so she had planned.

She mentally groaned as she kept walking as quickly as she could, without raising anymore suspicion from the students around her then she already had, which was hard since everyone who had been present, and some who had already heard the gossip which traveled quickly, was watching her like a hawk stalking its prey before it attacked, which creeped her out majorly

She swung her backpack off of her left shoulder, so that it hung only on her right shoulder. She fumbled with the zipper as she took out her binder to put her schedule in it. She noticed that the students' eyes followed her every move which still really freaked her out.

Joey gulped nervously as she walked to her homeroom and finally made it to her open classroom door. As she slowed from her brisk pace to a slower walk, she could hear voices coming from inside the classroom.

"Yugi, I still can't believe what's happened." She heard Ryou say quieter than usual, as if trying to be inconspicuous.

"I know Ryou. It's all so weird. To think that the psychopath that used to be in your head is out and about along with Yami. Especially since they went into the afterlife months ago!" Yugi replied almost as quietly.

"Guys its cool and everything that your Millennium spirits came back and all, but I'm still worried about Joey!" Tristan interjected. His voice louder than Yugi's and Ryou's. "He hasn't answered my emails, phone calls, or answer his door for the last 24 hours! It's just not like him to just disappear, like this!"

"I know Tristan! We're all worried about Joey! But, there are a few more important things right now than Joey missing a few days off school, and dodging our attempts to contact him. HE's probably just out visiting Serenity or something." Tea said in a tired tone as if she had said this more than a few times to Tristan.

Yugi sighed. "Tristan, we know that you're really worried, but if you keep obsessing over it one of us is going to hit you over the head! I'm worried about Joey too, but we have a few more important things we need to worry about." While Yugi's tone was soft it was also a tad annoyed, just like Tea. It kind of hurt to hear what Yugi said, but Joey was more interested in what Yugi was talking about.

"Aibou, I too am very worried about Joey. It is not like him to disappear and not tell anyone. The matter of Yami Bakura and I having our own bodies is a small matter. Even the matter of finding the third Hikari is small at the moment. We don't know who this person is so we cannot worry at the moment. So finding Joey would be more beneficial for us all because I know you are very worried about what might've happened to Joey." A voice sounding like Yami told Yugi, but something was wrong with Yami's voice. It sounded like it was being played from a speaker, but it just sounded odd.

"How can you say that Pharaoh? My Hikari is in grave danger until we find the third Hikari!" said another voice that sounded like Ryou's but slightly deeper. There was also something odd about this voice to, but Joey couldn't place it.

"Bakura, Isis said that the last Hikari has the Millennium Scales, and they cannot be anywhere without them, so our efforts would be much better spent on finding Joey; seeing as if we see someone with the Millennium Scales all the work will be done for us, okay?" Ryou said in a soothing tone. There was a grunt signifying that Bakura or someone else had agreed, begrudgingly, to Ryou's point.

"Wait, Ryou what do you mean that the keeper of the Millennium Scales cannot be anywhere without them?" Yugi asked. Joey leaned her head forward to hear a bit better. This part was, so far, the most interesting, and informational, part of the conversation she'd heard yet. She couldn't risk missing it.

"Well Yugi, I heard Isis say that if the person, who is the holder of the Millennium Scales, and is the true owner, is too far away from the Scales that they will be in excruciating pain. Then if they are too far from the Scales for too long, slowly they will cease to exist. One of the many flaws of the Scales that I am very happy that the Millennium Ring does not possess." Ryou said, laughing slightly at the end of his statement.

Joey mind had frozen on the words 'excruciating pain' and 'cease to exist'. She dropped her binder to the ground as she stared down at the Scales, which were hanging from her neck on the choker. When the binder hit the ground, it jarred her senses along with alerting her friends in the classroom that she was there and listening.

_Crap, _she thought, as she heard chairs scraping at the floor as its owners rushed to see who had overheard their conversation. She reached down as quickly as she could and grabbed her binder from the floor. When she looked up, she gulped.

Standing there glaring at her was Duke Devlin, the owner and creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. She gulped and took a few hesitant steps backwards with Bakura matching each of her steps with one of his own.

She saw over Duke's shoulder Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and finally Ryou walk out of the classroom behind him. She heard Yugi gasp and then only a few seconds later Ryou gasp as well.

Duke turned his head about halfway back to stare at Ryou and Yugi, trying to figure out what had made them gasp, but that was all Joey needed for her to be able to secretly slip away from Duke and try to walk away from the group before she had a break down and ran over and hugged Tristan or Yugi. She had been trying to hold onto her sanity since becoming a girl, and right now she either needed a good cry or a big hug from one, if not all, of her friends. Sadly, she didn't get very far before she felt a hand on her shoulder which pulled her back to the group and made her turn to face everyone, making her gulp from nervousness and flinch when everyone shifted a bit closer to her.

She gulped, again, when she saw the glare of, surprisingly, Tristan, her best bud.

"So," Tristan slowly said, "What did you hear?" And when she slightly opened her mouth to say 'Nothing'

He cut her off and said "Also don't bother lying we know you heard something. We just want to know what you heard and how much of it."

Joey fiddled with her binder and prayed to whatever god, Ancient Egyptian or not, there was that they would help her out of this question.


	4. Who Is Josephine & Oh We're Going To Die

_Recap:_

"_So," Tristan slowly said, "What did you hear?" And when she slightly opened her mouth to say 'Nothing' he said "Also don't bother lying we know you heard something. We just want to know what." _

_Joey fiddled with her binder and prayed to whatever god, Ancient Egyptian or not, there was that they would help her out of this question._

Unfortunately every single deity had taken a rain-check when she had asked for help or they were just ignoring her, she couldn't decide which.

She glanced around the hall nervously looking for a way out. Sadly there was no way out. Duke, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, and Tea had formed a loose but small circle around her giving no options of escaping. That meant only one thing: _Plan B._

Plan B was basically a not very well thought out plan that was basically they're onto me! Deny everything then abort! Abort! Abort! _Abort!_ She had thought of it only seconds ago and it seemed plausible. Maybe. Pausibly.

"Oh um. I didn't uh hear anything. I was walking to the classroom and I tripped and dropped my uh… binder and then you guys came storming out of the classroom. Um… is something wrong with your friends? They are uh… looking a bit pale and are their necklaces glowing?" Joey asked incredulously diverting everyone's attention from her to Ryou and Yugi.

Tristan and Tea looked over at Yugi and Ryou, both fearing for their friends, and saw that Yugi and Ryou were standing frozen, and their Millennium Items were glowing a bright gold.

"Hey," Tea said, "Your necklace is glowing too. What's going on?" Joey looked down and realized Tea was right. The Millennium Scales were glowing the same bright gold as Yugi's and Ryou's. And, the second Joey looked back up she met Yugi's eyes then suddenly she was transported into another place.

Joey groaned and blinked her eyes in the bright light as she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

She was back in the throne room from her dream last night. But the scene had shifted slightly. Instead of the blinding sunlight it was night and the only light in the throne room was given off by very bright torches lining the walls.

Joey looked around and found Juno staring at a large chest sitting at the foot of throne. That certainly was new. The chest had the symbol of the eye that was on all of the Millennium objects. The Millennium Eye.

Juno seemed entranced by the chest and slowly walked up to it. As she came closer to it, the chest flew open and a big flash emitted from it.

Juno jumped away, obviously stunned. She stood in her spot for a few seconds before shaking her head, as if to clear it, and walked cautiously back towards the box.

When she was a few inches away from it Juno stopped and stared into the box. Joey leaned over to peer into the box with Juno. Inside was the Millennium Scales but something was wrong with them. They were glowing but it wasn't a normal magical Ancient Egyptian Millennium Item glow (not that there was any normal magical Ancient Egyptian Millennium Item glow that was ever in any way possible normal). It was a harsh glow which hurt Joey's eyes when she looked into the glow.

Juno seemed only mildly effected by the harsh light and reached towards the Scales to grab them, but when her hand touched the Scales, she let out a pained scream and as did Joey.

Joey could feel a burning sensation in her wrists, which was the cause of all her pain and screaming, and looked down and screamed again but this time it was in surprise not pain. Her wrists were now incased in a blinding gold light, but this was a comforting light that kept Joey from having a severe panic attack right then and there.

As the glow slowly faded, Joey's curiosity spiked. What was now on her wrists? What had caused the glowing off her wrists and on the Millennium Scales? Was it her or Juno? Or was it both of them? Was Joey the reason?

No that couldn't be possible. Joey was the plain one among her friends. She was the messed up ex-gang member who wasn't very special. She was barely known because she had done so well at the duel tournaments and because Yugi's fans always saw her with Yugi. So it was impossible for her to believe that she could be 'magical' or special like Yugi or Ryou no matter how many times Tristan tried to boost her spirits by saying she was 'the best person in the entire world' and that 'he shouldn't be so hard on himself or his actions from the past'.

**(A/N In the story, Tristan said this when Joey was a boy so no one get confused ok?)**

Which for Joey basically meant that she had messed up. By saying that Joey shouldn't be hard on herself about her past actions meant that she had to be hard on herself because there was a reason to be hard on herself. This felt justified to her.

Joey's thoughts got redirected when she heard a loud evil cackle echo around her and the throne room. Her guard was immediately up and she spun around to find the source of the laughter. Her search was a complete fail though. Juno was kneeling on the ground not paying attention to the laughter, so she wouldn't be any help.

"Oh look little Juno found her reincarnation. Or well should I say Juno found our reincarnation." The laughing started up again and Juno froze in place. Finally, she had heard the laughter.

"Josephine." Juno mumbled so softly and quietly Joey almost didn't hear her. The laughing ceased and a cold presence settled all around the garden.

"Now onto our little friend _Juno._" A huge flash of white light caused Joey to flinch back from it.

After the light had dissipated, Joey looked towards where the light had originated, right next to Juno, and saw a girl that looked as if she could be Juno's twin but instead of Juno's beautiful ruby-like eyes this girl had eyes the color of crimson, like blood. They were completely horrifying, and Joey gasped when she saw them.

Josephine smiled at Juno and snapped her fingers, and Juno disappeared in another flash, this one not as bright as the others. Joey gasped again at the disappearance of Juno thus causing the girl with the blood colored eyes, Josephine, to look around to find the source of the noise. Joey shuddered when the girl's gaze swept to her. Joey shuddered again when the eyes met hers in greeting.

"Oh hello dear Joey. My name is Josephine." Josephine started to walk towards Joey. Joey tried to move her feet, but they seemed to be stuck to the ground and wouldn't let her move. "And, well, I guess you already know Juno." Joey tried to back away from Josephine but her feet stayed stuck to the ground still.

"What do you want?" Joey asked her voice slightly quivering with fear. Everything about this girl scared her, especially the way she smiled at Joey's question.

Josephine smiled evilly and said "Well my little Joey what I want is for my sister to burn in the Shadow Realm for the rest of eternity, and I want you all to myself. Your power all to myself. But, sadly neither of those things are going to happen…. _Today_. But they will soon. Very soon"

"What do you want me for?" Joey asked trying to get rid of the quiver of fear in her voice but failing miserably.

"Oh dear me! Juno hasn't explained anything to you, has she? Well she probably couldn't with me interfering. Oh well guess I'll just have to explain it myself. As the saying goes, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Josephine stepped closer to Joey as Joey finally managed to move her feet. "You see Joey, Juno and I, well, we're the same person. I'm just the evil side and she's the goody-two-shoes side. We were separated as twins long ago, but now we're whole again. But when things are separated, even once, they never go back together quite as well ever again. Now you're probably wondering, how does this apply to you? Well young Joey, you're our reincarnation, and you are going to decide how the world ends. Now isn't that fun?" Josephine laughed maniacally; her blood red eyes gleaming sadistically.

Joey's eyes widened in fear. She needed to get out of there right now. This lady was insane!

Joey looked around frantically until her eyes landed on the Millennium Scales. They were still floating in mid-air like nothing had happened since they had risen into the air, and Joey knew that if she could get the Scales she might be able to get away.

She kicked at Josephine and ran past her to the Scales. She heard Josephine screech at her, but as Joey's hand grabbed the Scales, she was transported back to her school.

"Today really hasn't been my day." Joey mumbled as she fainted in the hallway in her school.


	5. Homeroom is Evil & Joey's Blush is Cute

***peeks head out from under a rock* Hey guys! *ducks as angry readers throw fruit at her* I'm sorry this is so late! I've had a really hectic time getting this to you because firstly I had to turn my laptop into my school for the summer, since I'm renting it from them, so I didn't have a laptop or a computer really for most of the summer. And, I just kind of lost interest in this story, but never fear! I have come back to update and possibly finish this story!**

**The Next probable update will be around the beginning of December, hopefully that is soon enough for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these characters. I mean seriously guys, I don't even own the laptop I'm typing this on how could I own Yu-Gi-Oh?**

Joey was brought back into consciousness by the shooing of the school nurse.

"Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin if you two don't stop poking my patient I will make you regret coming to school today! Out! Out, I said! Ms. Wheeler needs her rest and she doesn't need you two hooligans poking her to wake her up. Humph! Now Mr. Mutuo and Mr. Bakura, you will need to rest for a while before heading back to class. You're lucky that it's so early before school, or you might have missed your homeroom." Joey groaned as she fully woke up a pain in the back of her head pounding throughout her head as her groan interrupted the nurse as she spoke.

"Oh good, Ms. Wheeler you're awake. Now can you tell me if you feel any pain?" The nurse asked as she flashed a pen light in front of Joey's eyes.

"Mah head; it's poundin'." Joey groaned out through the pain, wanting to swat the nurse and her light out of her face. Joey's old Brooklyn accent poked its head out as she spoke.

"That's what I expected. You hit your head very badly when you hit the floor. If you're lucky, you'll only have a headache for the rest of the day, but that's only if you're lucky. I would like you to stay in here to take a concussion test if you wouldn't mind?" The nurse tutted as she handed Joey a bag of ice for her head. "I won't be able to give you any aspirin until you take the test, so do you want to take the test now?"

"Yes mah'am." Slurred Joey in her Brooklyn accent as she sat up on the only bed in the nurses' office. "Could ya have that aspirin ready for after mah test? I'd really ahppreciate it if ya would."

The nurse nodded in affirmation and rushed to prepare the aspirin for her patient. As she did this she spoke to Yugi and Ryou. "Now you two need to tell me more about your fainting episode once Ms. Wheeler starts her test, but until then you two need to make as little noise as possible while I prepare the test for Ms. Wheeler. She needs the silence to help her head, so no shouting, questions, or roughhousing do you hear me?" After she had seen Yugi's and Ryou's nods, the nurse bustled off to prepare the test with the aspirin bottle in her hand.

Joey watched the aspirin go with the aura of a child who was watching the toy they wanted be taken away. Her eyes turned very chibi like as the nurse left.

"So, what's your name?" Yugi asked softly so as not to hurt Joey's head. "My name is Yugi Mutuo and this is Ryou Bakura. We met you in the hall before you know." Yugi winced as he mentioned this. It was probably embarrassing for him to ask this, but the ever sweet Yugi couldn't just go around accosting girls in the hallway without learning their names.

Joey swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she looked at Yugi and Ryou. "The name's Juno. Juno Wheeler. Please excuse the accent, it only ahppears when mah head hurts. It's nice to meet you." Joey tried to force a small smile, but even she could tell it looked fake and looked more like a grimace than anything else.

Yugi and Ryou seemed to perk up at the name Wheeler, and Ryou voiced the question the two were thinking over.

"Do you have any affiliation to Joey Wheeler?" Ryou spoke almost as softly as Yugi.

Joey wanted to grimace, to tell Ryou that she was Joey, to do anything but lie to them, but that what she did. Lie.

"He's mah cousin. He's letting me stay at his place while I go to school here. Why do ya ask?" Joey asked.

"Now class settle down, we have three new students joining our class today! Now this is very awkward for students coming in halfway through the term, so I want all of you to give them your warmest of welcomes, alright? Excellent! Now let me make the introductions, please say hello to the handsome men standing next to me, Mr.'s Yami and Bakura Sennen,," The class said hello to the two boys before the teacher continued speaking. "Now please say hello to the young lady to my right the lovely Ms. Juno Wheeler." The teacher's speech was cut off by a whistle from a group of boys up front that whistled again when Joey blushed prettily, not that she knew that it was pretty but there were a fair number of guys and girls that suddenly got nosebleeds as the already pretty blonde's cheeks lightened to an adorable rose hue. After shushing the boys and apologizing to Joey, the teacher continued on with her speech as Joey continued blushing, still causing nosebleeds.

"I hope you make their stay here at Domino City High School as enjoyable as possible. You may now go to your seats while I take roll." The teacher gestured to the three seats by Yugi, the gang, and Kaiba. Joey was blushing all the way to her seat causing more suspicious nosebleeds as she passed; not that she wanted to of course! This was not her original plan!

She'd originally planned on playing it cool and not drawing any attention to herself, but of course her stupid, overfriendly teacher had decided to welcome the three new students to her class! Then once the teacher had said her name everyone's gaze went from checking out Bakura and Yami to checking out her! Curse her new female chemistry that forces her to blush when people look at her!

Joey walked as quietly and quickly to the seats the teacher had gestured to hoping to get one as far from Kabai as possible, he'd been glaring daggers at her since she'd walked through the door with a note from the nurse, but unluckily for her Yami and Bakura, either due to their tall stature and long legs or the fact that the only other two seats were right next to the other halves, made it to the two open desks she'd been aiming for causing her to have to stop and find another desk to sit in.

She glanced around quickly taking everything in; most of the guys, and some of the girls, had either gotten their friends to move or just plain out shoved them out when Joey passed by hoping she would sit next to them no doubt. But the only real choice was sitting in the desk right next to Kaiba; it was either sit next to him or continue standing like an idiot for the rest of homeroom. She sighed mentally as she walked to the open desk. Kaiba's, and almost everyone else's, eyes followed her as she plopped down into the seat and dropped her book bag carelessly on the ground. Her blond hair swung as she sat back in her chair staring at the clock, already wishing class was over.

Joey felt rather than saw the glaring, ice blue eyes as they watched her every breathe as the seconds ticked by, and the class started chattering. She knew that she'd found herself an enemy in Seto Kaiba, again, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was just glad one thing hadn't changed. Whether she was male or female, Kaiba always seemed to have it out for her and try to put her down as often as possible, and she was glad; she felt the same way.

_Or did she?_ Joey thought as her heart gave a little pang at the thought of hating and being hated by Kaiba. Her blush renewed itself as she thought of the position they'd been in this morning when she'd knocked them over, the reason Kaiba glared at her so scornfully.

Her cheeks were still a bright red when she overheard the quiet tones of Ryou explain what he and Yugi had learned that morning in the Nurse's Office.

"Tristan, are you sure that Joey doesn't have any other family besides her mother and sister?" She heard Ryou ask softly to the pointy haired boy that was her best bud.

Tristan shook his head adamantly. "I've known Joey since we were kids; he only ever mentioned his mom, dad, and Serenity. He said that his mom was an only child and that her parent's had died years ago. I'm not as sure about his dad's side though. Joey is nothing if not private about his dad, he never tried to mention anything unless he had to. So there may be a slight chance that he could have a cousin or two, but surely they would have talked or at least met each other over the years if Joey was willing to loan her his apartment." Tristan shrugged as he finished speaking.

Joey was close to sweating bullets right now; she'd known sneaking the 'I'm Joey's cousin' trick by Tristan would have been harder than the rest of the gang, but she hadn't thought they'd ask him if he knew about her so quickly! She thought that it would at least be at lunch when they finally got around to talking about her, not now!

Joey breathed a deep breathe in when the bell finally rang for first period. As she hurried out the classroom, she turned back to see if anyone in the gang was watching her. Luckily, they weren't, but someone else was though.

Joey gasped quietly as she caught the gaze of the icy eyed brunet. His eyes seemed to freeze her over the longer she stared into them. Finally, he looked away as he clicked shut his briefcase, and she hurried as quickly as possible through the halls the memory of those deep blue eyes filling her mind as she walked farther away from their owner.


End file.
